Sasuke's brief life
by aznuchiha
Summary: its when sasuke's brother bring him home and has bashed him up and then plays around with him


**Chapter 1**

Sasuke was running through the forest late one night. He ran as fast as he could, not knowing where he was going. It was freezing cold outside which made him shiver all through his body. He wished he had of taken a jumper or something warm before hitting Itachi and running away. He leaned against a tree, panting a lot. He had been running for about 20 minutes now and was exhausted. He forced himself to keep running. He looked behind while running, making sure Itachi wasn't there and tripped on a rock. He fell to the ground and scratched his knee a little. It didn't take him that long to get back up and keep running. He had to get as far away from Itachi as possible.

He had been living with his older brother since the day he killed everyone in his clan. Which was only a year ago. And everyday since then, Itachi beat the hell out of Sasuke. He also kept telling him that it was his fault that everybody had died. Sometimes Sasuke thought it was really his fault.

He stopped running to catch his breath for a minute or two. Bad mistake. In less than a second, he had been pushed to the ground. He hoped it wasn't Itachi and tried not to panic. He lay on his back and looked up. He could see Itachi, looking down at him.

"I got you now, foolish little brother." He sat on Sasuke's stomach laughing a little. Sasuke tried to scream for help but Itachi had covered his mouth with his hand. "Shut up or I'll kill you right here, right now." He moved his hand away from his younger brother's mouth and pinned his arms above his head with one hand. Sasuke tried to get away but Itachi was too strong and wouldn't let him go.

"You think you can hit me and get away with it?" A smirk appeared on his face as he got out a kunai with his other hand. Sasuke looked at the kunai. There was dried blood on it from the last time Itachi had cut Sasuke with it. He kept struggling to escape but failed. Itachi put the tip of the kunai to Sasuke's throat.

"Please… Itachi… I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise. Let me go." he tried not to cry.

"If I let you go you won't learn anything. So maybe next time you'll think twice before hitting me and trying to escape."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He was too scared to talk. Itachi slowly pushed the tip of the kunai into Sasuke's throat. A small trail of blood went down his neck and dripped onto the ground. After about a minute, there was a small puddle of blood. Itachi put the kunai away and stood up, keeping an eye on Sasuke in case he tried to get away. He grabbed Sasuke's shirt, threw him into the tree and held him against it with one hand.

"Itachi… I'm… sorry." he managed to say.

"You always say you're sorry but you never mean it." he put his hand on Sasuke's cut softly. He flinched when he felt his older brother's hand touch him. His hand was as cold as ice. It stopped some of the bleeding though.

Sasuke couldn't help but cry. Itachi hit him. "Stop you're crying. It does nothing but make you weaker. But I guess that's a good thing. It's easier to beat you when you're weak." Sasuke straight away stopped crying. Itachi moved his hand away from Sasuke's throat and looked at him.

"Okay, Sasuke, we're going back home."

"Do I have to go back… with you?"

"Why don't you want to go back with me?"

"You always beat me even when I haven't done anything."

"…" There was complete silence for a moment.

"I don't want to go back with you."

"Yes you are. You have no choice in this. I make the decisions."

"Well I'm not going so you can go back by yourself."

Sasuke shut his eyes as Itachi moved closed to him and whispered in his ear. "Listen. I'm the boss, not you. I make the rules, you follow them. Got it?" Sasuke nodded a little and Itachi moved away from him.

"And remember that. I don't want to keep repeating myself." Itachi let go of Sasuke and he fell into his older brother's arms. He started to fall asleep, trying his hardest to stay awake.

"Go to sleep. It'll be okay. When you wake up you'll be back home." He hit the back of Sasuke's neck with his hand. He slowly fell asleep and Itachi picked him up. He started to walk, still carrying his younger brother in his arms. He looked down at him, smiling. He's got guts, hitting me like that earlier. Itachi thought and continued walking.

Two hours later, Sasuke woke up. He sat up against the wall slowly and looked around the room he was in. There was only one small window which made the room dark. He tried to move but couldn't. He looked at his wrists. They were tied together with rope tightly.

He looked at the door and hoped Itachi wouldn't be coming in any time soon. He wished Itachi would just leave him alone. He hated the beatings and he especially hated his older brother. The door opened slowly. He got a little scared when he saw Itachi standing in the doorway looking at him angrily.

**Chapter 2**

"Looks like you've finally woken up." Itachi said, pleased that Sasuke was awake.

"Itachi... you seem angry."

"Well of course I'm angry." he started to walk towards Sasuke. "Do you want to know why I'm angry? It's because when you hit me earlier tonight, you left a mark on my face." he shows his younger brother the mark he had left. "It's going to take about a week for that to clear up."

"What are you going to do?" he looked at his older brother with fear. He made a fist with his left hand and walked up to Sasuke. He tried to get away but Itachi grabbed his hair. He got a good grip and pulled him up to his feet. His wrists were still tied together, so he tried to hit Itachi with his arms. That didn't do much good though. He struggled to get away until he realised it was pointless.

"This is what I'm going to do..." he punched Sasuke in the stomach, still grabbing his hair tightly. Sasuke coughed out blood on his brother's Akatsuki cloak and looked down. Itachi didn't care about the blood on his cloak. As long as his younger brother was hurt, he was happy. But not happy enough. He let go of Sasuke's hair and kicked him in his stomach where he had punched him. Sasuke hit his back against the wall and fell to the ground. It felt like his back was broken but it wasn't.

Itachi untied Sasuke's wrists and continued the beatings for about an hour. Once he was pleased that Sasuke was hurt badly, he walked out of the room and locked the door, leaving Sasuke on the hard, cold floor. Sasuke had been beaten badly and found it hard to stand up. After about a minute, he finally stood up and looked around the room. He found an old mirror on the wall and slowly walked up to it. He wanted to see what damage Itachi had done to him.

He looked in the mirror, afraid of what he was going to see. He saw cuts and bruises all over his body. Some of the cuts were bleeding a little and some were bleeding a lot. But Sasuke didn't care. Itachi would always beat him like that and after a while, Sasuke got used to it.

He slowly walked away from the mirror and to the door. He tried to open it but it was locked from the outside of the room. He heard Itachi's footsteps coming towards the door. Sasuke walked backwards away from the door and sat down against the wall. Itachi knocked on the door. Sasuke just sat there, looking at the door.

Itachi got tired of knocking. "Sasuke... do you want something to eat? You haven't eaten for a while and it's getting late."

"Do I have to eat in here?"

"No, you can eat at the table in the kitchen."

"...okay." he stood up as Itachi unlocked the door and opened it. He slowly walked towards the door. When he was about to walk through it, Itachi stopped him. He kneeled down in front of him and looked him, face to face. Sasuke saw Itachi with a kunai in his hand. He put the tip of it on his younger brother's left cheek. Sasuke was wondering whether he was going to cut him or not.

"That little beating was your warning. If you ever hit me again, I'll make it 10 times worse. Do you understand?" Sasuke nodded a little.

"Good." Itachi put the kunai away, stood up and started walking towards the kitchen. Sasuke followed behind him, staying at least 2 metres away.

They walked to the kitchen and Sasuke sat at the table. He looked at his brother, who was cooking something in a pot on the stove. Sasuke was cold, and tried to keep himself warm. Itachi looked at him and walked out of the room. He came back with another Akatsuki cloak in his hand. He stood behind Sasuke and put the cloak on his shoulders. Sasuke wrapped it around his body, as if it was a blanket.

"Warm enough for you?" Sasuke nodded a little and Itachi walked back to the stove.

"What are you cooking?" Itachi looked at Sasuke.

"Vegetable soup." he replied and turned the stove off. He poured the soup into a bowl for Sasuke.

"Aren't you having any?" Sasuke looked at his brother as he placed the bowl in front of him.

"I'm not hungry." he sat next to Sasuke and looked at him.

Just as Sasuke was about to eat, Itachi stopped him and got out a cloth. He wiped the blood that was on Sasuke's face. "Don't want any blood going in the soup." Sasuke shook his head and started eating. Itachi watched him eat until he had finished.

"That was quick. Do you want some more?" Sasuke nodded a little and Itachi stood up. He took the bowl, walked over to the pot and poured some more soup into it. He then placed the bowl in front of Sasuke and sat back down next to him. When he finished eating, he pushed the bowl away from him.

"Sasuke, I need you to go back in that room soon. Some Akatsuki members are coming over to have an important meeting. Don't make noises while you're in there." Sasuke nodded a little and pushed the bowl away from him. They both stood up and started walking to the room that Sasuke was in earlier.

The doorbell rang and Sasuke walked in the room. He turned around and looked at his older brother and he closed the door in his face. Itachi locked the door and went to the front door. He opened it and 5 Akatsuki members cam in. They sat at the table in the living room.

Meanwhile... Sasuke checked the dusty bookshelf, looking for a book to read. He found one and reached for it. When he got hold of it, he went to take it off the shelf but it slipped out of his hand and hit the ground. It made a loud noise as it hit the wooden floor. Then all of the other books fell and made an even louder noise once they hit the ground.

Itachi and the other Akatsuki members heard the noises and stood up.

"Was that your little brother?" Kisame asked and looked at Itachi.

"Yes..." he sighs.

"He's being very loud." said another Akatsuki member.

"Lets see what he's doing in there." Itachi said, walked to the room that Sasuke was in. The other Akatsuki members followed. They stood at the door and all got out a kunai. Itachi unlocked the door and walked in. Everyone else followed him and made a circle around Sasuke. He looked at them and tried not to panic when he noticed that they all were holding a kunai.

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke kept looking at the kunais and tried not to cry. He wondered if they were going to kill him or just cut him badly. Itachi looked at the Akatsuki members that were standing around Sasuke.

"You all wait in the living room. I need some time alone with Sasuke." They all left the room and now it was just Itachi and Sasuke in there.

"What were you doing in here?" Itachi looked at Sasuke.

"I wanted to read a book but they all fell." he replied.

"Why would you want to read a book? There's plenty to do."

"No there isn't. There's nothing to do."

"Oh... there's nothing to do? Then why don't you and I play a game."

"What's the game called?" Sasuke looked at Itachi curiously.

"It's called... how long can you hold your breath under water?" Itachi walked up to Sasuke.

"I don't want to play that game." Sasuke tried to move back but Itachi grabbed him. Sasuke stood up and looked at Itachi.

"It'll be fun." Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm and they both walked out of the room.

They walked into the bathroom and Sasuke kneeled in front of the bath. Itachi turned the cold water on and waited for the tub to fill up. After about 2 minutes, the tub was filled half way and Itachi turned the tap off. Sasuke got shivers just looking at the water. He put his finger in it. It was as cold as ice. Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's head and they both looked at the water.

"Itachi... no! I don't want to play this game!" he tried to get Itachi's hand off his head.

"You might not want to play this but I do." he dunked Sasuke's head under the water before he got a chance to take a deep breath. Sasuke struggled to get some air and accidentally swallowed a lot of water. He slowly stopped moving and tried to calm down. Itachi took his younger brother's head out of the freezing water. Sasuke coughed up all of the water he had swallowed and looked at Itachi.

"Is the game over?" he managed to say.

"Over? You were only under water for 20 seconds. Lets see if you can beat that time." Sasuke took a deep breath and his older brother dunked his head under the water again. Sasuke tried to stay calm because he knew it was no good if he panicked. After a minute, Itachi got a good grip of Sasuke's hair and pulled his head out of the water. He got a towel and dried Sasuke's hair and face.

"Is the game over now?" Sasuke asked after Itachi had dried him.

"Yeh. Now go to your room." Sasuke stood up and slowly walked into his room. Itachi followed Sasuke into his room.

"I think I'm getting a cold." Sasuke sneezed a little and looked at Itachi.

"Then go to bed and try to stay warm." Sasuke went into his bed while shivering a lot.

Itachi sat on the side of the bed and looked at Sasuke. He grabbed Sasuke's wrists and tied them to the bed posts.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke looked at Itachi.

"I don't want you making a lot of noise like before." Sasuke started screaming. Itachi hit him, stood up and taped his mouth. "It'll be easier if you just went to sleep." He put a blanket over Sasuke and walked out of the room. He closed the door and locked it from the outside. He walked in the living room and sat at the table with the other Akatsuki members.

"What took you so long?" Kisame asked.

"Don't worry. Anyway, lets get back to the meeting."

After about 2 hours, the meeting finally finished. The Akatsuki members left and Itachi walked up to Sasuke's bedroom door. He unlocked it and slowly opened it. He looked at his younger brother, who was sleeping peacefully. He walked up to him, took the tape off Sasuke's mouth and sat on the side of the bed. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at his older brother.

"Are you going to beat me again?" Itachi shook his head.

"No. I'm just checking up on you." He put his hand on Sasuke's forehead. "You're hot. You must have a cold." Sasuke sneezed twice. He looked really ill.

"I don't feel well." He started coughing. Itachi untied Sasuke's wrists and threw the ropes on the ground. Sasuke sat up on his bed and shivered a little. Itachi wanted to keep Sasuke warm so he hugged him. Sasuke was shocked. Itachi had never hugged him before. Itachi stood up, leaving Sasuke just sitting there, still shocked.

"Why did you hug me?"

"Just trying to keep you warm."

"Oh." he lay back down, wrapping the blanket around himself. Itachi looked at him and smiled.

"Okay, go back to sleep." Sasuke nodded and sneezed again. Itachi walked out of the room and left the door unlocked. He went into his bedroom and went to bed.

At around midnight, Sasuke woke up. He was coughing a lot and woke up his older brother. Itachi got out of bed and walked to Sasuke's bedroom door. He opened the door slowly and saw Sasuke laying on his bed, still coughing.

"You've been coughing all night. Maybe that water was a bit too cold." Sasuke didn't say anything and just lay there. "Just get a lot of rest and you'll be better in no time." He closed the door and went back to bed.

The next day...

Sasuke woke up late in the afternoon and was feeling a little bit better. He got out of bed and walked out of his bedroom. he looked in his living room and saw Itachi sitting on the couch.

"So you've finally woken up? How are you feeling?"

"A little better."

"That's good, now go back to your room."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't given you any beatings today." he stood up and pointed to Sasuke's room.

"But you might get a cold." he slowly walked backwards as Itachi walked towards him.

"I never get colds. Now go to your room. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"No!" he ran out the front door and down the street. Itachi appeared in front of Sasuke.

"Get back inside and go to your room now!" Sasuke hit him and that made things worse. Itachi looked at him and grabbed his arm tightly.

Sasuke began crying as Itachi dragged him back inside. They walked up to Sasuke's bedroom door. Itachi opened it and pushed Sasuke inside.

"I guess I'm going to have to beat you until you learn to stop hitting me." he walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked up to Sasuke and got out a kunai.

i no dis is boring...damn...

Danni

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
